


Кое-что о правильном отдыхе

by WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021
Summary: Доён правда мечтал отдохнуть и как следует расслабиться после изматывающего концерта — один, в своём собственном номере, — но у бессонницы и Ли Тэёна были на него свои планы.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 6
Collections: J and K pop: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Кое-что о правильном отдыхе

**Author's Note:**

> «Время действия»: 2018 год, летний СМ-таун в Осаке. Те самые селфи Тэёна и Тэиля — [здесь](https://twitter.com/NCTsmtown/status/1032578712745598976).

— Давай сегодня попробуем просто отдохнуть? В смысле, не будем видеться вечером, — Доён выпаливает это торопливо, точно боится передумать, или что Тэён начнёт возражать и переубеждать (если бы начал — переубедил бы, есть у него этот дар, давным-давно уже Доёну известный и на нём лично неоднократно как раз проверенный). — Останемся в своих номерах и ляжем спать пораньше. Ладно? 

Тэён отвечает не сразу, но Доён и не торопит его — в конце концов, они чуть ли не только-только со сцены спустились и по-прежнему мокрые от пота и задыхающиеся. Тэён, как кажется Доёну, уставший вдвойне, потому что легко втягивается в атмосферу и становится чрезмерно оживлённым. Тэён мокрый буквально, с растрёпанными волосами и потёкшей в уголке одного глаза подводкой, и розовая футболка на нём заставляет его казаться ещё более хрупким и маленьким. Как есть ребёнок, у Доёна в груди аж щемит от желания обнять и защищать, хоть обычно между ними всё и наоборот скорее, и он только лишь сильнее укрепляется в своём мнении насчёт раздельного отдыха. Пусть даже изначально это самое мнение было продиктовано исключительно личными, эгоистичными мотивами — собственной усталостью и по-прежнему, несмотря на их давние отношения, некоторым страхом сближаться полностью, желанием сохранить хоть какое-то личное пространство. 

Но Тэён другой, ему хочется более близкого контакта, ему хочется внимания практически всегда — за исключением тех редких моментов, когда он запирается в зале для тренировок в полном одиночестве. А ещё Тэён там, на сцене, отдаёт всего себя куда больше, чем Доён когда-либо будет способен. Это не зависть, вовсе нет, даже не «белая» — это факт. Из-за которого Доёну приходится делить Тэёна не только с агентством, одногруппниками и фанатами, а ещё и с вечными энергетиками, обезболивающим и охлаждающими пластырями. Все ребята устают и выматываются, включая и самого Доёна, но Тэён…

Доён искренне желает ему отдохнуть. И с удовольствием остался бы в это время рядом с ним — обычно так и происходит — вот только Тэён после концертов _чересчур_ разгорячённый. 

— Тем более, мы даже в разных номерах в этот раз и, ну… думаю, что я могу доверить тебя Тэиль-хёну, — Доён улыбается и даже пытается шутить, чтобы сгладить впечатление и чтобы мнительный Тэён не решил, будто от него просто избавиться пытаются. — Зная вас двоих, вы максимум можете разве что устроить внезапный перекус в два ночи. 

Тэён встряхивает влажными волосами, хмурится слегка, но, кажется, не от слов Доёна, а от усталости (Доён всё ещё думает, что стоит отчитать его за то, что он вздумал прокатить Лукаса на своей многострадальной спине), и только потом кивает со вздохом. 

— Ладно. Так и быть, я позволю моей кроватной фее побездельничать, — он улыбается чуть неуверенно и касается запястья Доёна своими горячими пальцами. — Если что, то я на связи, ты ведь знаешь это? Только позови. 

Доён знает, конечно, но всё же кивает, и Тэён, воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, быстро клюёт его в щёку прежде, чем они присоединяются к остальным в раздевалке.

Не то чтобы Доёну так уж нравится, что его соседом по номеру в этот раз оказывается Юта — их отношения сложно назвать простыми — но это далеко не худший вариант. Юта из тех, кто не станет особенно доставать, потому что более чем самодостаточен, а ещё на удивление хорошо чувствует настроение других людей. Что, правда, не мешает ему подколоть вернувшегося из ванной Доёна неизменным вопросом:

— И во сколько мне лучше уйти, чтобы не мешать вам с Тэёном?

Доён в ответ только лишь глаза закатывает, плюхаясь на свою кровать — Юта один из самых близких Тэёну людей, поэтому он, конечно же, знает об их отношениях, даже куда больше положенного, так что вопрос был в определённой степени неизбежен. Но объяснять не хочется от слова совсем, так что Доён просто неопределённо машет рукой и откидывается на спину, сразу же чувствуя, как уставшие мышцы начинают ныть и полностью пропадает желание делать вообще что-либо. 

— Он отдыхает. Я отдыхаю. Каждый в своём номере. Какие-то проблемы?

Юта фыркает только и начинает тоже собираться — обычно он принимает ванну долго, и Доён искренне надеется к его возвращению уже заснуть. 

— Вообще никаких. Ваше дело, главное только не ссорьтесь из-за пустяков, потому что от этого мы все страдаем. 

Доёну снова хочется закатить глаза, но пока он обдумывает ответ, то слышит стук двери в ванную и воцаряется блаженная тишина. 

Казалось бы, только спать и спать, и поначалу Доён действительно собирается — уставшие глаза слипаются сами по себе, и он на какое-то время проваливается в дремоту, но потом что-то (он сам не понимает, что именно) будит его, и, как Доён ни пытается уснуть снова, у него не выходит. 

Юта возвращается из душа, выходит на некоторое время на балкон — Доён думает отстранённо, что, наверное, на его месте тоже хотел бы полюбоваться видом — а потом, кажется, смотрит что-то на телефоне, отгородившись от окружающего мира наушниками. Измучившийся и недовольный, Доён в конце концов решает последовать его примеру в надежде, что какая-нибудь из любимых баллад подействует как колыбельная, но в итоге у него складывается такое ощущение, будто это только лишь отбило остатки сна. Доён устало думает, стоило ли вообще отказываться от вечера, проведённого с любимым человеком, ради того, чтобы просто бесцельно валяться и смотреть в потолок. И с этими мыслями заходит полистать соцсети, чтобы хоть как-то убить время. 

Доён прекрасно знает, что каждый из них развлекается в гостиницах по-своему. Кто-то, как он сам, просто отдыхает, кто-то расслабляется за поеданием всяких вкусностей, кто-то при первой же возможности отправляется на прогулку, кто-то собирается компаниями и устраивает посиделки в чьём-нибудь номере. А кто-то — фотографирует всё подряд. Доён сам иногда грешит подобными вещами, поэтому ничуть не удивляется, когда обнаруживает, что кто-то уже успел запостить селфи из гостиницы. Он нажимает, чтобы посмотреть, и только лишь спустя секунду понимает, что это Тэён. 

А спустя ещё несколько секунд — ладно, целую минуту — осознаёт, что безнадёжно залип. 

В самих фото нет ничего особенного — Тэён сфотографировался с Тэилем на фоне их номера и на фоне ночной Осаки, очевидно, на балконе. У них всех подобных селфи полным-полно. Да и в том, что Тэён красивый, нет ничего такого уж удивительного — Доён знает об этом давно и не то чтобы привык, но всё же что-то вроде этого. 

Нет, проблема — хотя проблема ли это? — в том, что на Тэёне юката, и Доён не уверен, почему, но его внимание само собой сильно к этому цепляется. 

Им тут всем по юката выдали, на самом деле — это входило в обычный комплект для каждого постояльца, наравне с постельным бельём. Лето стоит душное и, наверное, в лёгком хлопчатобумажном подобии халата было бы действительно не так жарко, но Доён решил, что ему будет некомфортно, и предпочёл обычную футболку с шортами. А Тэён всегда был тем ещё экспериментатором, так что даже не удивляет его интерес к юката (да ещё и Тэиля вон уговорил). 

Доён листает пару фотографий туда-обратно несколько раз подряд, силясь понять, что же именно настолько притянуло его внимание; изучает взглядом красивое лицо, обрамлённое русыми, чуть рыжеватыми волосами, зацепляется за мягкие даже на вид розовые губы и так и не смытую после выступления подводку вокруг глаз. А потом опускается ниже и в метафорическом смысле проваливается в глубокий вырез прямо по хорошо знакомой ему шее и выступающей ключице. 

Доён думает: кто вообще придумал делать у удобной на первый взгляд одежды такой невозможный вырез (кто придумал вообще подсунуть это в номер Тэёна, спрашивается сказать), но философские рассуждения ничуть не помогают ему оторвать свой взгляд от внезапно возмутительных фотографий. Хотя удивительно, что после всех выкрутасов Тэёна на сцене Доён ещё не утратил способность возмущаться. 

В конце концов он вздыхает и отбрасывает телефон в сторону, переворачивается на живот и зажмуривается в попытке всё же получить свой долгий, крепкий, законный сон. Возможно, думает Доён, он совсем не против увидеть во сне Тэёна в юката, и эта мысль даже заставляет его улыбнуться в предвкушении, вот только…

Вторая попытка проваливается так же, как и первая. И Доён хотел бы винить в этом кого-нибудь — хоть кого-нибудь! — да вот только он прекрасно понимает, в чём дело и что может ему помочь. 

Точнее, кто. 

Доён взрослый и адекватный человек, который более чем самостоятелен и самодостаточен, он нуждается в личном пространстве и порой даже сам стремится к обособлению от своего бойфренда. Но всё же прямо сейчас ему до зуда в кончиках пальцев хочется увидеть Тэёна, обнять его, услышать его смех и да, чего там скрывать — оценить вживую, как юката на нём смотрится. 

Юта не реагирует никак, когда Доён поднимается с кровати, нашаривая голой ступнёй на полу тапочку где-то минуты две, и когда направляется к двери, по пути засовывая в карман шорт телефон. Но когда Доён уже берётся за ручку, то вздрагивает от неожиданно раздавшегося чужого голоса:

— Лучше возьми ключ, потому что ты ведь наверняка вернёшься поздно, а я больше не оставлю дверь открытой после той шняги в Америке, — Юта замолкает, а потом всё же вредно добавляет: — Передавай Тэёну привет. 

Доёну ужасно хочется вернуться обратно, взять с кровати подушку и кинуть её прямо в наглое лицо Накамото, но он сдерживается и вместо этого всего лишь дёргает плечом. 

— Я взял ключ, ты, трусишка, — язвительно замечает он и закрывает дверь у себя за спиной, слыша возмущённый ютин возглас. 

В коридоре Доён сталкивается с Донхёком и Ренджуном, которые возвращаются от автоматов с «добычей» — банками с газировкой и цветными пакетами с закусками; они здороваются, но Ренджун просто кивает, а вот Донхёк улыбается так, что по его лицу всё понятно: он догадывается, куда это его хён собрался в такое время. 

Доён благодарен хотя бы за то, что Донхёк не озвучивает свои догадки вслух. 

Он стучится в нужную дверь и ему не открывают минуты две — Доён уже думает, что, наверное, эти двое в кои-то веки придумали лечь спать пораньше, и стоит возвращаться обратно к себе, — но потом дверь приоткрывается на расстоянии небольшой щели и оттуда выглядывает Тэиль. 

— О, Доён? — удивляется он, и щель тут же охотно увеличивается в размерах до нормального пространства, чтобы Доён мог войти. — А мы не ждали тебя сегодня. 

— Я сам себя не ждал, — совершенно искренне отвечает тот и, когда заходит, то первое, что бросается ему в глаза, это Тэён. Тэён, лежащий в своей кровати, опираясь на локоть и согнув одну ногу в колене. Тэён, который по-прежнему одет в юката и выглядит, как модель из какого-нибудь японского журнала. — Но в итоге так и не смог уснуть, а потом вспомнил, что хотел кое-что сказать Тэён-хёну.

Ему самому, конечно, смешно от того, что до сих пор какие-то жалкие оправдания придумывает; наверное, он отчасти даже ждёт, что Тэиль спросит простодушно, почему нельзя было сказать по телефону. Но Тэиль только лишь пожимает плечами и говорит: 

— Тогда я схожу вниз, к автоматам, мне что-то кофе захотелось. 

— Прихвати мне какой-нибудь сладкой газировки, — солнечно улыбается ему Тэён, а Доён просто кивает и, когда дверь за Тэилем закрывается, бессильно опускается на кончик тэёновой кровати. 

Они молчат пару мгновений, а потом Тэён шумно вздыхает и придвигается ближе, кладёт тёплую ладонь на доёново колено и заглядывает ему в лицо снизу вверх.

— Что-то не так, Доён-и? — спрашивает он тихо и с явным беспокойством в голосе. — Ты вроде бы говорил, что хочешь отдохнуть сегодня. Если ты и правда хотел мне что-то сказать, то мог бы просто написать или позвонить…

— Да, но я хотел увидеть тебя, — так же тихо сознаётся Доён и косится на него исподлобья. Кровь приливает к щекам и кажется, что пылают не только они, но и уши тоже. Слишком смущает говорить о таком прямо. — Или… ты против? Тогда я уйду. 

Кто знает, может у Тэёна уже появились какие-то другие планы на вечер? Доён с опозданием корит себя за то, что и правда не догадался сначала написать, но Тэён гладит его по колену прежде, чем снова сжать, и решительно заявляет:

— Даже и не думай. Я всегда рад тебя видеть, глупый, неужели ты этого не понимаешь, — Тэён смущается тоже, Доён видит красные пятна на его шее и думает, как хочет провести по ним пальцами. — И всё-таки ты очень напряжён, я же чувствую. Расскажи мне? 

Доён вздыхает и пытается собраться с силами. Он уже не уверен, на самом деле — там, в своей комнате, он был полон решимости прямо сказать Тэёну что-то вроде «ты выглядишь чересчур соблазнительно» и «ты снова выкладываешь в сеть совершенно возмутительные фотки», но, во-первых, выдать такое прямо в лицо всё же требует слишком большого количества наглости, а во-вторых, в тех фотографиях, в общем-то, и нет ведь ничего «возмутительного». Ни для кого, кроме человека, который помешан на Тэёне, человека, который ревнует, и признавать это Доён совершенно не хочет. 

— Всё в порядке, правда, — произносит Доён наконец, сжав ладонь Тэёна своей и даже выдавив слабую улыбку. — Я просто никак не мог уснуть, в итоге разозлился на самого себя, и сам не понял, как уже очутился здесь. 

— О, вот оно что… — Тэён понимающе усмехается. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя развлёк? 

Его пальцы снова поглаживают доёново колено — легонько, но будоражаще, и Доён облизывает губы, чувствуя, как ему резко становится жарче. Что ж, прямо сейчас он совсем не против такого развлечения.

— Ну, развлекатель из тебя так себе, хён, — он ехидно подмечает, как Тэён обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу. — Но я дам тебе возможность постараться. 

— Я заставлю тебя забрать свои слова назад, — бурчит Тэён себе под нос, но когда Доён шепчет «иди ко мне», тут же охотно забирается ему на колени, лицом к лицу. 

Он не то чтобы сильно лёгкий, но Доён совсем не против этой тяжести. Его руки сами собой оказываются на худых бёдрах Тэёна, туго обтянутых тканью юката, а тот самый крайне соблазнительный вырез совсем рядом — только потянись и можно легко оставить поцелуй на чужом кадыке, или лизнуть ключицу, или даже легонько куснуть за шею. Тэён, конечно, сразу же перехватывает его взгляд, и тонкие уголки его губ изгибаются, отчего лицо становится хитрым-хитрым, даже возбуждённо блестящие глаза не могут этого изменить. 

— Тебе нравится? — хрипло спрашивает он и тоже облизывает губы. — Юката. 

Вопрос даже не вопрос, на самом деле — Тэён уже всё понял и знает, — но Доён всё-таки фыркает и сжимает его бёдра сильнее. 

— Ну, тебе-то она точно нравится, раз ты даже спать в ней решил, — заявляет он вместо ответа, и Тэён усмехается чуть шире. 

— В ней удобно. А ещё я вспомнил тот раз, когда мы приезжали в Японию ещё до дебюта и тоже фотографировались в юката. Ты там тоже был вообще-то.

Доён сводит было брови непонимающе, но потом вспоминает — а ведь и правда. Тэён тогда пытался плеснуть на него водой, а потом запнулся за камень и чуть не шлёпнулся носом вниз, но, к счастью, Доён успел его подхватить под руку. Думать о том, прошлом, когда они с Тэёном чаще отталкивались друг от друга, чем притягивались, очень странно — особенно сейчас, когда Тэён восседает на его коленях — но, с другой стороны, Доён почему-то чувствует себя счастливым. Оттого, что их сложные отношения с Тэёном в итоге превратились в это. 

— Допустим, я помню. Но мне не слишком-то хочется сейчас говорить о тебе прошлом, — фыркает Доён наконец и чуть шлёпает по бедру Тэёна.— Потому что как ни крути, ты был очень противным мальчишкой с прыщом на носу.

— И вовсе нет! — немедленно возмущается тот. — И у тебя, между прочим, тогда тоже прыщи были! 

Доён хочет что-то ответить, но ему не позволяют — в буквальном смысле затыкают рот поцелуем, жадным и нетерпеливым. У Тэёна губы липкие и сладкие — снова конфетами злоупотреблял, очевидно, — и от этого поцелуй тоже выходит сладким, и тягучим, и таким, что отрываться вообще не хочется. Они и не отрываются — руки Тэёна обвиваются вокруг доёновой шеи, он по-прежнему не уступает инициативу, да ещё и принимается ёрзать у Доёна на коленях так, что равнодушным остаться точно не выйдет. Доён в ответ крепче впивается в его бёдра, пытаясь удержать на месте, но Тэён гибкий и упрямый, и из вредности прикусывает язык Доёна. 

— У меня только один вопрос, — выдыхает тот, когда им всё же приходится сделать передышку. — Откуда в тебе всегда столько сил? 

Тэён низко, хрипловато смеётся, чуть приподнимается, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Доёна, и смотрит потемневшими глазами. 

— Для тебя они у меня всегда найдутся, — шепчет он серьёзным и откровенно флиртующим голосом одновременно, и Доён от этого тона, да и от этого Тэёна вообще чувствует жар, жар и возбуждение, слишком сильные для того, чтобы игнорировать их. 

— Хён, ты невыносимый, — бормочет Доён наконец и всё же тянется, чтобы прижаться губами к чужой соблазнительной шее. 

От Тэёна жаром так и пышет — он горячий весь, горячий, неспокойный и тяжело дышащий, он реагирует очень ярко на любое прикосновение Доёна: на поцелуи в шею и влажную дорожку языком вверх по кадыку, на лёгкую щекотку зубами ключицы, на то, как Доён просто дышит на его кожу и трётся о неё щекой. Доёну так нравится то, какой Тэён, _его Тэён-хён_ , чувствительный. 

— Может быть… может быть, мне пора раздеться? Нам, точнее, — шепчет Тэён в конце концов, очаровательно прикусывая губу. Он тянет за футболку Доёна, и тот останавливает его руки: не желает, чтобы вещь растянули окончательно. 

— Тебе — нет. Раз уж тебе понравилась эта вещица, я хочу, чтобы она так на тебе и осталась. 

Это получается сказать спокойно и даже как-то с намёком, и Тэён всё прекрасно понимает. Потому, что улыбается точно так же — многозначительно и предвкушающе.

— Вот оно как. Значит, тебе тоже…

Он не договаривает, потому что теперь уже очередь Доёна затыкать ему рот поцелуем. Отчасти для того, чтобы не дать произнести это вслух, а отчасти потому, что просто — хочется. Целовать Тэёна, сжимать в объятиях ещё крепче, почувствовать, что он только его, а не принадлежащий всем вокруг. И Тэён наверняка это чувствует, потому что прижимается крепче и отвечает так пылко, как только может. 

— Нам нужно поторопиться, — выдыхает Доён, наконец отрываясь для того, чтобы стащить с себя футболку. — Мы ведь не хотим заставить Тэиля всю ночь в коридоре топтаться? 

— Пожалуй, — со смехом отвечает Тэён, но его горящие глаза уже прикованы к обнажившемуся торсу Доёна. Тот по привычке уже немного смущается этого, но совсем не против знакомых горячих пальцев, которые касаются его груди, оглаживая. — Я уже говорил тебе сегодня, что ты очень красивый? 

— Никогда не поздно послушать это ещё разок, — фыркает Доён, но нервное облизывание губ выдаёт его реакцию. — И можно сегодня я…?

Тэён кивает не раздумывая и садится чуть шире расставив ноги, так, чтобы рука Доёна могла проскользнуть под подол юката. Доён гладит его по внутренней стороне бедра, поднимаясь всё выше, дразняще давит большим пальцем на твёрдый член сквозь ткань белья и жадно ловит каждую ответную реакцию: тяжело поднимающуюся от сбившегося дыхания грудь, расфокусированный взгляд и те тихие чувственные звуки, что то и дело срываются с тэёновых губ. Доён знает — они оба предпочли бы громче, но прямо сейчас они себе этого позволить не могут. 

— Доён-и, — шепчет Тэён наконец, сильнее прогибая спину и ёрзая бёдрами на доёновых коленях. — Пожалуйста, я хочу, чтобы ты коснулся меня. 

— Я и так касаюсь тебя, — едва заметно усмехается Доён и снова потирает чужой член пальцами сквозь бельё. На котором, к слову, уже ощущается влажное пятно. — Неужели моему хёну этого мало? 

Тэён хмурит брови и закусывает губу отчаянно и соблазнительно одновременно, он ёрзает на доёновых коленях, шире расставляя бёдра, и кажется, что выглядеть ещё более нетерпеливым просто невозможно, но Тэён всегда умеет выйти за все мыслимые рамки. Доён касается его подбородка, ведёт большим пальцем по влажной, мягкой, покрасневшей от поцелуев нижней губе — той самой, закушенной, — и торопиться хочется ещё меньше, а даже напротив, растянуть бы каждое мгновение между ними на столь долго, на сколько это вообще возможно. 

— Мне мало, — шепчет Тэён хрипло и касается пальца Доёна кончиком языка. Короткое, влажное, дразнящее прикосновение. — Хочу, чтобы мой Доён-и поскорее был у меня внутри. 

Доён хмыкает только — он всегда наслаждается тем, как Тэён его просит, игриво и смущённо одновременно, и очень, очень нетерпеливо. 

— Я буду, — шепчет он лукаво и сильнее давит пальцем на губу, словно желая втолкнуть его в тэёнов рот. — Но не думает ли хён, что он не заслуживает быстрого удовольствия? 

О, этому взгляду, который Тэён мгновенно изображает, может отказать, разве что, кто-то вообще без сердца (и Доён к таковым явно не относится), но всё же какое-то время выдержать можно. 

Они оба, на самом деле, любят эту игру. 

— Пожалуйста, Доён-и, — миленьким голоском тянет Тэён, хлопая ресницами и хныча. И куда только в такие моменты пропадает уверенный хён, который одним взглядом и одной волевой фразой может утихомирить семнадцать расшумевшихся человек. — Твой Ён-и так нуждается в ласке…

— Мой Ён-и очень вредный и порой совершенно забывает о том, что принадлежит мне, — нарочито обиженно тянет Доён. — А ещё он забывает о том, что не железный, о том,что его здоровье такое хрупкое. 

— Ах… — щёки Тэёна очаровательно розовеют и он опускает взгляд, прежде чем снова поднять его. — Доён-и волнуется за меня? 

— Конечно, — теперь обида Доёна даже не притворна; он хмурится и поджимает губы, щиплет Тэёна за внутреннюю сторону бедра, заставляя вздрогнуть. — Твоя спина болела ещё совсем недавно, а сегодня ты уже катаешь на ней Лукаса? 

Кажется, он перебарщивает, потому что уголок губ Тэёна снова лукаво подёргивается, а в затуманенных глазах появляется знакомый блеск. 

— А ты ревновал, что я решил прокатить одного из младших, а не тебя? 

— Глупый хён, — вздыхает Доён и в какой-то момент, без предупреждения, подхватывает Тэёна под бёдра и роняет спиной на постель. — Мне не нужно, чтобы ты носил меня на руках, а потом не мог разогнуться. 

— Но ты хочешь, чтобы тебя носили на руках, — возражает Тэён, ёрзая по постели. Он сейчас такой по-особенному красивый со своими растрепавшимися волосами, с распахнутым воротом юката, лихорадочно алеющими губами и тёмными, кажущимися почти чёрными глазами; Доён в который раз не может поверить в то, что этот человек — действительно его, с ног до головы, потому сам этого захотел. Потому, что сам этого хочет. 

— Доён-и… — хнычет Тэён и вскидывает бёдра, глядя из-под дрожащих ресниц. — Доён-и, пожалуйста… 

И Доён позволяет себе сорваться. 

Всё нужное оказывается у Тэёна в сумке — он говорит об этом с весьма очаровательным невинным лицом, а Доён в ответ только лишь глаза закатывает, но никак не возражает: хотя бы потому, что это всё весьма кстати, они могли бы спалиться, покупая смазку и презервативы в каком-нибудь круглосуточном магазинчике неподалёку. Пока Доён возится с упаковкой, Тэён сам разводит полы юката и игриво тычет его босой ступнёй в бок. Доён ловит за тёплую худую лодыжку, проводит по ней кончиками пальцев, то ли поглаживая, то ли щекоча, и поднимается по икре вверх, до колена, тянет ближе к себе. Будь у них больше времени, Доён наверняка уделил бы этим ногам больше внимания — покусывал чужие пальцы, массировал уставшие мышцы, целовал острые колени, останавливая многочисленные попытки смущённого и ненавидящего щекотку Тэёна отпихнуть его, — но увы, не здесь и не сейчас. 

Здесь и сейчас Тэён коротко, почти удивлённо ахает от первого дразнящего прикосновения ко входу, напрягает бёдра от противоречивого ощущения холода и влаги. Доён старается быть нежным, но при этом настойчивым — сначала просто обводит, легонько надавливая, и только потом толкается внутрь, срывая с тэёновых губ ещё один всхлип. Они давно не были вместе вот так, и то, какой Тэён горячий и узкий внутри, не может не заводить, но всё же забота о своём любимом хёне для Доёна даже сейчас прежде всего: он склоняется к лицу Тэёна, касается языком щеки, легонько прижимается губами к губам, ловя судорожный выдох и сгибая палец. Теперь снова кажется, что время между ними замирает и не остаётся больше ничего, кроме одного на двоих желания — и одних на двоих чувств. 

— Доён-и всегда такой осторожный, — шепчет Тэён, открывая глаза и едва заметно улыбаясь; Доён может видеть капельку пота, выступившую у него на виске, а ещё слышит, как сбито чужое дыхание. — Такой нежный, словно я его самая большая драгоценность. 

А разве ты до сих пор не понял этого, хочется сказать Доёну, но вместо этого он только хмыкает и чуть грубее толкается двумя пальцами. Совсем чуть-чуть — но это именно то, что нужно жадному до сильных ощущений Тэёну. 

— Как и ты со мной, — напоминает он, и улыбка Тэёна становится шире; он даже чуть приподнимается, чтобы накрыть губы Доёна настоящим поцелуем, долгим, сладким, размеренно-тягучим. Так даже проще — ведь поцелуи отвлекают и расслабляют, ведь они позволяют Доёну разделить свои чувства с Тэёном куда более полно; Тэён прикусывает его язык и стонет в поцелуй, когда Доён находит внутри ту самую чувствительную точку, и когда они отрываются друг от друга, у Тэёна не просто сбито дыхание, нет. Он просто не может больше терпеть, и это не просто видно по нему, Доён буквально читает это в его взгляде и каждом, даже малейшем движении его тела. 

— Пожалуйста? — снова просит Тэён и уже не просто всхлипывает, а стонет, тихо, но очень откровенно, прикрывая глаза и чуть запрокидывая голову назад. Доён вытягивает из него пальцы и самому себе кажется суетливым; он так увлёкся удовольствием Тэёна, что успевает забыть о своём собственном, и то, что в шортах уже давно стало тесно, он замечает (и ощущает) только теперь. Несколько секунд на то, чтобы раздеться, потом ещё несколько — на то, чтобы натянуть презерватив (Тэён тянется помогать и за это получает по подрагивающим пальцам, нет уж, Доён хочет сам), и потом, наконец, Тэён обнимает его бёдрами, худыми, но сильными, Тэён подаётся навстречу, и Доён задыхается от накрывающих его с головой ощущений. 

Быть с Тэёном вот так, единым целым — это всегда головокружительно, горячо, со стучащим где-то в висках сердцем и поджимающимися пальцами на ногах, и позиция совершенно не важна. Доён сходит с ума от того, что Тэён под ним, тонкий, напряжённый, с капельками пота на висках, лбу и шее, с приоткрытыми искусанными губами и взглядом, в котором рай и ад одновременно плещутся; Доён опирается на одну руку, а второй тянется коснуться — чужого лица, чужого плеча, соблазнительно виднеющегося из окончательно сбившегося юката. Тэён откидывает голову назад сильнее, выставляя шею напоказ, словно предлагая её, и Доён, наклоняясь, целует её, легонько прихватывает губами чуть влажную кожу, ведёт языком по твёрдому кадыку. И стонут они практически в унисон. 

Им нужно быть тихими, потому что в номерах не такие уж толстые стены, а повсюду вокруг их одногруппники, которые явно не упустят случая подразнить их позже. Да и менеджеры живут на том же этаже, не хватало ещё и перед ними спалиться, но что Тэён, что Доён — они тихо не умеют, слишком громкие сами по себе, слишком уж не могут контролировать самих себя, находясь друг с другом. И к этому Доён тоже не привык до сих пор. Слишком боится, что однажды из-за Тэёна рухнут его последние барьеры.

— Доён-и… — хрипло шепчет Тэён, облизывает губы и судорожно гладит доёнов затылок, цепляясь за короткие прядки. Он сейчас вновь кажется каким-то особенно красивым — не таким далёким, как на сцене, но одновременно с этим ещё более сияющим; им хочется любоваться. — Доён-и, пожалуйста, дай мне больше.

Доёну хочется сказать: куда уж больше, я и так сейчас весь твой. Но он послушно увеличивает темп, двигаясь резче навстречу Тэёну, жадно вскидывающему бёдра, буквально насаживающемуся на его член и сжимающему внутри так, что, кажется, в любой момент перед глазами вспыхнут искры. 

Тэён горячий внутри и снаружи, и Доён наполовину плавится в этом жаре, наполовину пылает сам. 

Он целует губы Тэёна коротко, судорожно, и зажмуривается на мгновение, замирая на долю секунды перед тем, как возобновить толчки, и Тэён всхлипывает ещё более сладко, чем прежде. Его ладонь с затылка Доёна падает; одной рукой Тэён зажимает собственный рот, а второй накрывает свой член, высвободив его из-под полы юката. Доён невольно залипает взглядом на то, как эта узкая, с узловатыми пальцами, ладонь грубо скользит по твёрдому стволу вверх-вниз, прямо к покрасневшей, влажной от смазки головке — и в затуманенном страстью разуме проскальзывает совершенно абсурдная мысль про «это нечестно, он даже дрочит красиво». Он подхватывает Тэёна под бедро, притягивая ближе к себе, входит полностью и чувствует, что горячий узел, набухший внизу его живота, вот-вот лопнет.

— Я… почти, — выдыхает он, встряхивая головой, чтобы отбросить взмокшую от выступившего на лбу пота чёлку. Взгляд Тэёна из-под ресниц ещё более мутный, чем прежде, он облизывает губы и едва заметно кивает, снова сжимает Доёна внутри и — вот же нетерпеливый — всё-таки срывается первым. 

Доён любуется им — разметавшимся, покрасневшим, до невозможности чувственным — и только потом кончает тоже, задыхаясь и кусая губы, чтобы не застонать в голос. Сил после не остаётся совсем, и Доён с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не упасть прямо на Тэёна — его спине это вряд ли понравилось бы; он неуклюже ложится на бок рядом с Тэёном и рассеянно смотрит, как тяжело поднимается чужая грудь и как на светлой ткани юката расползаются белёсые пятна. 

— Ну… — у Тэёна перехватывает горло, и он снова облизывает губы. — Всё ещё думаешь, что тебе лучше было бы остаться у себя в номере? 

Доён только лишь закатывает глаза и вяло тычет пальцами в чужой бок. 

— Да, считаю. И мы испортили тебе юката. 

— А… — Тэён скашивает глаза, поднимает свою испачканную руку и брезгливо морщится. — Нам и правда нужно поскорее привести себя в порядок. 

Доён думает: этим стоит заняться мне, но сладкая лень настолько завладевает им, что он даже не пытается пошевелиться. Тэён кряхтит, приподнимаясь и дотягиваясь до коробки с салфетками, и вытирает себя, пока Доён собирает остатки своей силы воли на то, чтобы всё же встеть, избавиться от использованной резинки и, оттолкнув руку Тэёна, всё же помочь и ему тоже. 

— Ты… хорошо себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Доён наконец, глядя на осторожные движения Тэёна, и тот только фыркает, ладонью откидывая со лба назад волосы. 

— Не беспокойся, у меня ничего не болит. Только вполне закономерные ощущения. Надо бы в душ, но, боюсь, мне слишком влом. Только переодеться всё равно придётся. 

Доён кивает и, помолчав немного, всё же добавляет: 

— Между прочим, тебе действительно идёт. Юката. 

— Спасибо, — Тэён лукаво смотрит на него из-под ресниц. — А я не знал, что Доён-и так нравятся переодевания. Может, в следующий раз мне одеться гейшей? Или у тебя есть какие-то особые идеи для косплея? 

— Всё, что угодно, если оно включает в себя кляп для этого наглого рта, — бормочет Доён, и Тэён громко, счастливо смеётся. 

Да, Доён определённо не жалеет, что пришёл. 

В итоге он так и не возвращается к себе и даже засыпает первым, уткнувшись Тэёну в плечо. А утром его будит Тэиль, совершенно спокойно выдавая ужасную фразу: «Лучше тебе пойти к себе сейчас, пока остальные просыпаться не начали», и Доён сначала даже не может понять, что не так. Потом-то, наконец, он вспоминает и осознаёт, что Тэён по-прежнему сопит ему в шею, собственнически обвивая руками и ногами (слава богу, они хоть оба одетые), и, наверное, будь вместо Тэиля кто-то другой, кто-то более языкастый, Доён точно сгорел бы со стыда. 

— Если он снова будет упираться и не вставать, зови меня, — шепчет он Тэилю, благодарно кивая, и старается не зевать так отчаянно, пока плетётся по тихому коридору к своему номеру. Точнее, не только к своему — кажущийся мирно спящим Юта открывает глаза сразу же, как только Доён, стараясь не шуршать, заворачивается в своё одеяло.

— Ну как поговорили? — спрашивает он, и в этот раз Доён таки швыряется в него подушкой.


End file.
